


Radiodust week 3: System Failure

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Radiodust Week short stories [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, RadioDust Week, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: What hurts more than just simple angst? Family Angst :D!I'm sorry qwqHere's a better summary:When life's getting better for this demons to finally maybe have a happy end on their afterlife, but Hell is Hell is and is there any forgiveness in the land of punishment?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Radiodust Week short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754152
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Radiodust week 3: System Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed my summaries going to be some cryptid words or well .u.
> 
> Also I was listening to "Skyfall" by Adele when writting tis qwq

It was today is the day of the birth of two more members in the family of Alastor and Angel, which grew some excitements from Charlie and Vaggie to help them get settled with more baby carriages, extra bottles even helping the two to pick on what color would be suitable for the extra rooms for the newborns

Their Son, Angelica even helped out picking on the decorations for the arrival of his new siblings which has makes the little fawn he is to be excited and full of joy to greet his new siblings when they come soon

Both Husk and Niffty helped out a little bit to make sure Alastor remember what he needs to do while Angel is pregnant with the newborns in which he does remember the steps very well now after how Angel is before Angelica was born

Everything seems to go well in their plan and as the day for the newborns to be born approaches, things started to go downhill…

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Whilst Angel was in the Surgery room, the others were standing outside, some are smiling, some are still standing in caution of anyone willing to cross them will get a shot by either Molly or Arackniss, who are in a stand by, mostly Arackniss though

While Molly is excited as well to see her new Nieces/Nephews

Charlie had to give Angelica a paper to keep him distracted as once she gave him a paper, she had to get it away after as he ends thinking it as a threat from her

Good thing Vaggie lend her phone and earphones to distract the kid on eating any paper that Charlie would give him

From minutes became hours, as the Doctor walked out of the room and told them that they may see how Angel is, Arackniss stayed behind by the door as Molly, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angelica walks inside to see Angel who was holding two bundles of joy on his arms, as he seemed quite tired after the process of giving birth to the newborns

Once Angel spotted Charlie, Vaggie, Molly and his son in the room, he waves at them tirelessly with a gentle smile on his face

Charlie waves back with a wide smile on her face, as Molly copied her smile as well as she went up to her brother to see the newborns, smiling happily as Vaggie chuckled and watches Charlie and Molly cooed in awe over the newborn babies in Angel’s arms

Angelica who is still slightly distracted by Vaggie’s phone got a little ring from the phone, in which confuses Angelica slightly, but decided to pick it up

“H…. Hello?”

A loud screeched was heard from the other line, confusing and scaring Angelica much more, as he can hear some statics from the other line, which was familiar to him

“Oh Mon Ange, I’m sorry”

As Angelica heard that voice his eyes widened slightly, mumbling quietly “F…F-Father?”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t make it to see our new darlings. I…. I had never felt soo much confusion and happiness with you… I… I thank you for that. A smile always fits you soo well, Angel. Keep on smiling and helping out the hotel… I love—”

Alastor’s voice was cut off by some unholy screeches from another creature as the sounds of a spear jabbing it’s way to a body, some bones can be heard to be cracking as it was being torn apart, slowly

“D-Dad?...” Angelica mumbled as his ears slowly bending down, hoping it was just a full blown prank from his father and not something real this time

There was no answer on the other line, just screams of other demons, more bones being cracked and ripped apart

“D-Dad?! Dad?! Daddy?!”

The line stayed silent after as footsteps coming closer to where the phone is before crushing it under the feet cutting the other line

“Dad?!... Dad, please can you hear me?...”

By now Angel, Vaggie, Molly, and Charlie notices that Angelica seems to be clutching Vaggie’s phone close to his ear, calling out for Alastor or anyone to answer not knowing the line was cut off

“Caro Angelica… Io ... mi dispiace” Angel says as he sat up carefully with a bit of help from Charlie, as Angelica looked back at Angel, ears down, tears streaming down his eyes, confused while still keeping a hold on Vaggie’s phone

Angel gives Angelica a reassuring smile as he lets Molly get a hold on to the twins as he stands back up slowly and carefully from the bed stands as he goes up to Angelica as he embraces his son for a hug in which Angelica hisses slightly with his horns slowly growing while tears stream even more from his cheeks

Angel takes a deep breath as he speaks calmly to calm his son down

“Tesoro dell'Angelica ... Cosa ... Cosa ha detto?” He asked, as Angelica only react more defensively to his Dad by growling at him

“Angel, maybe we should let him be for a moment perhaps?” Charlie suggested

As Angel bit his lip and say “Alright…. If you’re ready to tell me, Angelica…. I’m still here… **I will be here to listen…** ”

Bonus:

As years went by the Radio Tower is fully owned by the children of Alastor and Angel, as they are grown to be as mischievous and as powerful as their own parents

The twins of their children called “Rorru” and “Rika” has decided to work outside from the Radio Tower in which most of the time they are seen more at the Hazbin Hotel, helping out their Aunties and Uncles on the Redemption program for the other demons who wished to be redeemed or wish for a room or two in the Hotel

But for Angelica, he stays in the Radio Tower, doing the works that Alastor had left behind, he had grown over what happened but surely even mentioning Alastor’s name will lead to another random demon being killed on their tracks

“Angelica dear… Are you… Are you ready to tell me what did Al told you? It’s alright if you still needed time for it”

Angelica sighs slightly as he looks up and over the papers he was reading on, eyes looking soft and tired

“I… I guess I should’ve told you sooner huh, Dad?”

Angel sat himself down on the seat in the room, nodding at his question

Angelica bit his lip slightly before setting his papers down, facing over to his father, Angel Dust

“Alright…”


End file.
